Dramione Anecdotes
by Slytherin's Spell
Summary: Short stories about our most shipped couple, Draco and Hermione... Enjoy!
1. A little comfort

**A little comfort**

"Freaking Lavender and her freaking curls and her freaking snogging sessions with Ron." Hermione stomped through the damn corridor. Her tear stained face making her almost unrecognizable. Even Peeves took pity on her, patting her on the shoulder before moving elsewhere to annoy Filch.

"What with her IQ of about 2.5 and 40 pound makeup… what does he even see in that donkey?" Hermione sobbed as she rounded a corner.

"Ouch!" She stared up at the figure she just bumped into.

"Granger… Are you alright?" Draco Malfoy towered over her, still dressed in his goddamn Quidditch robes. He looked slightly uncertain.

"Sorry…" Hermione mumbled and apology and started to walk past him.

She felt and hand circle around her and pull her back, making her come face to face with an annoyed Draco.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened." He commanded, leading her into an unused and slightly dusty classroom.

"Oh why would you care? We've hated each other for so many years. You honestly think I will tell you…"

"Honestly Granger!" He threw up his arms, "I can't stand seeing even my worst nightmare like this."

The brunette let out a cold laugh, shaking her head.

Draco cupped his hand around her face, taking her by surprise.

"Go on, Granger. Spill." He scowled at her.

"Alright Malfoy. But I still hate you."

So Hermione told him, and his expression went from rage, pity, disgusted and finally, anger.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione."

"Did… did you just…" Hermione stared up at him, wide eyed.

"Call you by your first name? Yeah." Draco smirked and hugged her. "I'm really sorry…" Draco mumbled into Hermione's hair.

"Don't get me wrong, Draco Malfoy. I still hate you." Hermione smiled weakly and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I hate you too, Granger." Draco smiled back.


	2. Halloween Night

**Halloween Night**

"Ronald Weasley! Stop stuffing those acid pops in your mouth or you'll have a gaping hole where your mouth should be!" Hermione scolded, her fingers poised halfway through a line in A History of Magic.

"Calm down, Mione. It's Halloween and you're still studying?" Harry laughed lightly, attempting to remove the book from her firm grasp.

The Great Hall was decorated nicely, what with jack-o-lanterns floating about and candles lighting the tables and pathways. Draco smirked to himself, thinking that the brunette he was staring at was way more beautiful.

"Snap out of it, Draco!" Blaise waved his hands frantically in front of his face, "You've been staring at the Gryffindor table for ages. Do you have a fever?" Blaise laid his hand on the blonde's forehead.

Draco slapped his hand away, scowling, "No… and mind your own business."

Hermione smiled absently as she stared at the Slytherin Prince batting his best friend's hand away for some reason. He looked so grown up, very much unlike the annoying and snobby kid he was before. It was as if a thundercloud had crossed her face when she spotted a certain snake making her way to Draco.

"Drakie!" Pansy gushed and plopped down beside him, her thigh pressing against his. She attempted to stuff some cotton candy into his mouth, but ended up punching him in the jaw.

Beside him, Blaise was trying hard to suppress a laugh and ended up snorting into his apple pie. Blaise turned to the dance floor, desperate not to show Draco his streaming eyes.

"If you'd excuse me…" Draco stood up and mustered up his courage before making his way to the Gryffindor table. He absently rubbed his slightly bruised jaw.

"Oh my god… oh my god… is he coming this way? Oh no no no… I wonder if I look okay?" Hermione thought to herself, her fingernails piercing into the green apple she was holding.

Draco stood behind Harry and cleared his throat. The trio all looked at him, bewildered.

"Hermione… if… you're coming with me," he said.

"Excuse me? Who are you to order me arou-" but her sentence was cut short by Draco yanking her up and pulling her towards the dance floor.

Ron and Harry both looked shocked, their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," He smirked, twirling her in a circle.

"Obviously." Hermione couldn't resist rolling her eyes at him.

"And I don't take orders from anyone. When I say you come with me, you come with me." He grinned at her, eyes glittering mischievously.

"Oh you." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, something she wouldn't even think of doing a week ago.


	3. Yellow feather

**Yellow feather**

"_Avis_." Hermione smiled slightly as a little flock of yellow canaries erupted from her wand and zoomed around the empty classroom, twittering cheerily. She always did this when she wanted some time alone, when she was upset. Harry and Ron would occasionally be there with her, but today, it was just her alone.

Her smile faltered as she heard the door unlock and a certain blonde walked in. He paused in his tracks when he saw her and quickly turned to walk back out.

"Wait!" Hermione said, unsure of the reason she wanted him to stay.

Surprisingly, Draco nodded and moved to sit on a table, keeping his distance.

"So… what're you doing?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow as a single yellow feather fell into his palm. He twirled it carefully in his fingers, observing the way it glinted in the dim light.

"Just… needed to think, you know?" Hermione said carefully, not daring to believe the fact that they were being polite to each other.

Draco nodded again, a real smile appearing on his face. It was the most sincere smile she had ever seen him display, much less directed to her.

"Same." Was his one word reply.

She walked over to his side and plopped down on the table beside him, making sure there was a gap between them.

"What do you need to think about? You have everything… fortune, fame and… girls." Hermione gave a shaky laugh, her hair obscuring her blushing face.

There was a moment of silence when Draco finally said, "There's one thing I don't have."

"And what is that, precisely?" Hermione whipped around, and nearly fell off the table when she came mere millimeters from Draco's face, hazel eyes meeting grey.

"Love." He said, turning away.

"What? Did you just say… love?" Hermione turned him around gently so they were face to face again.

He nodded lightly and attempted a weak smirk. "Odd isn't it?"

"But… you're Draco Malfoy! Everyone is in love with you! How is it possible you can't find love when all the girls you've ever passed by falls for you? Are you serious? You've got to be kid-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, as a pair of lips had crashed into hers.

"Honestly, Mione, you've got to shut up." Draco said teasingly, his hands still around her waist.

"I… I…" The girl stammered, looking at him wide eyed.

"I can't find love because you didn't love me back, silly." Draco smiled, pain showing clearly in his eyes.

Hermione's face contorted in anger. "Me? I've loved you for so long you idiot."

For a while, the only emotion on his face was surprise, before he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I guess I am an idiot," he murmured, his hand pressing a single yellow feather into her palm.


	4. A duel

**A duel**

"Alright gather around, gather around." Lockhart called out, smiling toothily as he watched the students assemble around the stage. There was the usual shoving and pushing, until everyone finally found a comfortable spot.

"I wish for two students to demonstrate their dueling skills up here before we begin our daily routine and divide ourselves into pairs. Now… who shall I ask?" Lockhart flipped his hair as he scanned the crowd. Everyone held their breath, not wanting to be chosen, as they preferred to avoid humiliation. Lockhart's eyes landed on the Golden Trio, and his grin stretched.

"Why don't we get our little Gryffindor Princess up here? I hear you have great skills. Of course, not as good as mine but acceptable all the same." He nodded encouragingly as Hermione climbed onto the stage, her face set in a determined scowl.

"And… ah what would be better than inviting our Slytherin Prince to face our lioness?" Lockhart beamed at a slightly pale faced Draco. Ignoring the gasps and cheering from the Gryffindor side of the room, Draco made his way up the stage as well.

"Remember, no dangerous curses! You may begin." Lockhart stood far back, his hand constantly flicking his locks of hair.

Draco and Hermione raised their wands and bowed, eyes steadily fixed on their opponent.

"Ready, Granger?" Draco smirked and a look of smugness flashed through the Gryffindor's face.

They turned in opposite directions and walked three steps, then turned and faced each other again, their expression that of utter determination.

"_Incarcarous_!" Hermione whispered and thick ropes erupted from her wand tip, shooting towards Draco.

Draco yelled "_Stupefy_!" at the same time as her, their spells meeting in between which caused a huge explosion that shook the Great Hall slightly.

"_Obscuro_!"

"_Rictusempra_!"

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

"_Protego_!"

The fight went on for what seems like forever when Lockhart finally stepped in and put a stop to it.

"It's a tie!" The professor beamed and made them shake hands.

As their hands meet, a spark went off between them and Draco gave her a sincere smile to which she returned. Who knows what else this could lead to?


	5. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

Draco sat on the astronomy tower alone, his dying sobs echoing faintly in the chamber. His father had been sent to Azkaban, today. _On his birthday_. And obviously his mother wasn't very happy at the moment. Crying wasn't against Slytherin nature, but he preferred to do it alone. He rarely cries, choosing not to show people his soft side. As the familiar wind caressed his cheek yet again, he smelled something different. It smelled sweet and soft, like a combination of new parchment and dew adorned grass.

"Draco?" A voice sounded behind him.

He whipped around and scowled. So much like Granger to disturb his night. "What do you want?" He growled, angry that she had heard his sobs.

"Don't even bother to mask it, Draco. I know you're hurt." She came and sat down beside him, causing him to recoil a bit. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Alright." Draco continued to stare out at the pale white moon, his thoughts still annoyingly set on the girl beside him. She didn't say anything for a long time.

"Happy Birthday, Draco," She whispered suddenly, and smiled at his surprised look. Damn… he never noticed her smile until now. It was small but sincere, and although he would never admit it out loud, it made his heart leap.

"You knew? For how long?" He asked suspiciously.

"Always." 

He didn't know what made him do it, but the next thing he knew, he was hugging her tight, his hands around her waist and his lips on hers. She gasped a little but returned the kiss, her arms encircling his neck.

Was it wrong, for a Slytherin to fall in love with a Gryffindor?

Yes. It was against everything, every rule people had ever set. But because he was a snake, he'll break any rule he wants.

Hermione admittedly loved the salty kiss. His tears continued to flow, showing just how hurt he was. She was going to do her best to protect him from further pain, she was certain of it.

This kiss, took both of their breath away.


	6. Slytherin's Cunningness

**Slytherin's Cunningness**

Battle was raging all around, and the Hogwarts students were running about either trying to help Madam Pomfrey heal the wounded or fire curses at the Death Eaters.

Hermione was trying her best to run to the west wing without sprouting an extra eyeball or get killed in the process, her sweaty hands clutching Gryffindor's bloody sword. She had to hide it, in order to let it escape the Dark Lord's clutches. It was extremely heavy, and she was panting by the time she managed to hurl into the room and slam the door. She turned slowly, and a black wand nearly jabbed her in the face.

"Hand over the sword." Snarled an all to familiar voice, one that she despised.

With a flick of her wand, a non-verbal spell slashed across his face but he managed to side step her in time.

"Tsk tsk. I know you better, Granger," Malfoy said, smiling.

Hermione closed her eyes and swung the sword wildly, slashing him in the cheek again.

She felt a sudden pressure upon her and opened her eyes.

"Get off me, Malfoy!" Hermione thrashed wildly, but he was too strong.

She could feel the tip of the sword cutting into her cheek, and warm blood trickling down the side of her face.

He smirked and suddenly, leaned down to kiss her. It was like an explosion, making her feel weak kneed. She knew she can never trust this guy, but right now, the kiss was making her feel senseless. His hands encircled her waist, making her feel giddy with happiness, happiness that she know she shouldn't feel. Nothing else mattered in the world except for him now.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away and winked. He stepped out and gently closed the door behind him, leaving her by herself. Hermione was shocked, her fingers absentmindedly touching her lips.

She reached for the cool blade of the sword to calm her dancing heart, but it was nowhere to be found.


End file.
